


A Bounce Only Thor Can Afford

by thejammys



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post EG/ New Asgard, don't eat too many lentils before sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: Gift for @sendaraven.Short and sweet fluff and light smut for Thor and Loki in their home in New Asgard.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	A Bounce Only Thor Can Afford

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).



oooooo

Thor likes to greet the animals when he wakes up.

It seems erroneous to call them pets, for they are merely creatures that Loki continues to come home with, claiming they are necessary for spells, though he assures Thor no sacrifice is involved, but Thor treats them like members of the family all the same.

A crow, whom Thor has named Charlie, and a parakeet that Thor has named Vandarr, sleep side by side on an arm of the coat rack beside the door. Loki insists there’s no need to invest in a bird cage, as they won’t be around long enough to warrant the purchase, but they first appeared over three months ago and Thor wonders if Loki has also become attached to the feathery beings.

Four spiders share a cage, at Thor’s insistence, and when he steps into the kitchen to make breakfast he waves good morning to Atta, Kveld, Juliette, and Demeter.

In a separate dwelling all to himself, the green tree snake, whom Thor could not resist naming Loki, sleeps curled up under a heat lamp. 

The frog, Matilda, resides in the pond out front.

Loki, the person, is always the last to rise, and usually only does so after he’s been driven out of bed by tickles and kisses, or tempted from beneath the sheets by the smell of something delicious.

Early on, Thor learned that if he wakes Loki up with any stimulation south of his navel then orgasm will send him right back to sleep.

He waits until Loki is cognizant enough to sip his morning tea and make himself comfortable on Thor’s lap before initiating any kisses that might lead to tingly feelings between their legs.

Most mornings, Thor will make himself coffee, boil water for Loki’s tea, and then wait until his brother appears beside him and groggily sags against his shoulder before lacing his own fingers with the slim bony ones he loves so much, and guiding Loki out to their porch to rest on their loveseat while they watch the world wake up.

Depending on when they rise, they may catch a croak from Matilda before she goes to sleep.

Thor likes to keep one arm around Loki’s shoulders, tucking him close and reaffirming to his own brain that Loki is whole, alive, and warm against him.

They take their time enjoying each other, feeling their brother’s heart beat, and watching the sun shine on their home.

Some days, Thor goes down to the boats to help the fishermen with their catch while Loki stays behind to work on magic without the distraction of a hot sibling around.

But today, Thor is in the mood to make love, and he intends to toss Loki over his shoulder and haul him back to their bedroom when their cups are empty.

There’s nothing particularly raunchy about their ensembles, and in fact Loki is wearing long sleeved pants, a long sleeved sleep shirt, and socks, leaving only his neck available for Thor’s viewing pleasure, but the hand over Loki’s shoulder has dropped to his waist and wiggled under the hem of his top to let his fingertips flirt with the soft skin there.

It’s just subtle enough that Thor feels like he and Loki are having to be sneaky with their affections. Like they are holding hands under the table in front of their parents who have no idea what their sons get up to after dark.

Loki seems to like it too, and he rests his head on Thor’s shoulder and sighs when the touch glides low on his stomach.

“I love your skin,” Thor murmurs against Loki’s curls.

“Thank you, I made it myself,” Loki replies.

Their empty mugs remain on the porch when Thor scoops Loki up and carries him inside.

Loki is freer with the lights off and stars in the sky, but Thor cherishes making love during the daylight hours when he can better view the man he’s in love with.

“Will you ride me?” Thor asks once their pajamas are discarded on the floor.

“Sure, but you should know I charge by the bounce,” Loki answers as he straddles his brother’s hips and reaches forward into Thor’s nightstand for oil.

Thor runs his hands up Loki’s thighs fondly and squeezes when they reach a tiny waist. “Is there a fee for this vault as well?”

“I am a luxury few can afford.”

Loki’s self-satisfied smirk is subtle as he slicks up Thor’s cock, but Thor’s booming guffaw shakes the bed and he interrupts his brother’s preparations to pull him down for a kiss.

It’s a lovely thing to be able to laugh with a partner when you’re both naked and hard. Not three days ago, in this same position, Thor had planted his feet firmly on the bed to put himself in a better position to fuck up into Loki while his brother rode him. On a particularly firm thrust up, Thor flexed his stomach and accidentally farted. While they did eventually resume their happy fucking and spill rather spectacularly, Loki was out of commission laughing for several minutes while Thor shook his head and lamented having so many lentils for supper.

“A luxury indeed,” Thor murmurs when Loki rights himself and sinks down on Thor’s prick.

Later, when they’re in the shower washing Loki’s semen off of their stomachs and trying not to get soap in their eyes, Loki tilts his head back to rinse shampoo from his hair and says, “There were at least three hundred bounces.”

Thor brings one hand up to help usher the soap from Loki’s soaked curls and places the other on his brother’s waist. “Oh, did you lose count? Was there something distracting you?”

“I’ll send the bill to your dick,” Loki replies as Thor kisses him.

When they move to the couch, each with a book in hand, they make themselves comfortable before birds come over and do the same as they each settle onto a brother’s head.

Thor is reading about cross breeding and considering how best to experiment with recreating fruits from Asgard.

Loki is reading smut.

They get up to stretch, drink water, use the restroom, make a snack, and tidy absentmindedly, and by the time their stomachs growl for lunch they weigh the options of making any attempt to be productive.

Ultimately that’s an absurd question, because  _ no _ , and the closest thing they’ll allow is to go for a walk once their tummies are full.

Free in ways they never were on Asgard, the brothers take each other's hands and keep their heads and hearts up as they stroll. Their wandering leads them to the store, and they pop in to buy sweets that they claim will serve as dessert tonight.

Loki’s disappears less than a minute after they leave, and Thor’s follows shortly after.

The animals get dinner before the gods do, and Loki handles their food while Thor prepares sustenance for his love.

Thor treasures looking up from his plate and seeing Loki’s face. He’s grateful for every breath that Loki takes, and often reaches forward to take his brother’s hand as they sup.

It rains that evening, and the gentle tapping on their roof mirrors the wet pops from their kisses as they cherish each other in the dark.

oooooo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Watch out for lentils!


End file.
